


Tomoe's Desire

by ourgalaxyisneverending



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Blood Kink, Eating out, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Momozono Nanami - Freeform, NSFW, NSFW Art, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Post-Kamisama Hajimemashita Chapter 013, Rough Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Shorts, Somnophilia, Tomoe - Freeform, Tomoe finally decides to mess around with Nanami, Vaginal Fingering, Yôkai, f/m - Freeform, kamisama hajimemashita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourgalaxyisneverending/pseuds/ourgalaxyisneverending
Summary: Tomoe snuck into the shrine as quiet as he possibly could. His tail dragged across the wooden floor as he headed towards Nanami’s room. ‘It’s really late,’ he muttered to himself, ‘I wonder if Lady Nanami is already tucked away.’ Tomoe slowly slid open the door to Nanami’s room, and sure enough, she was sprawled out on her back, limbs in all different directions and hair a mess while she quietly snored.‘She never is a pretty sleeper is she?’ Tomoe thought. The blanket she had been wearing was completely cast aside, leaving her in just a loose tank top and pajama shorts. Although her position was quite…peculiar, the way her legs were sprawled wide open gave Tomoe some ideas. He tried to just shoo them away as he always did, but there was a feeling inside him that just kept growing the more he looked at her. He needed something.
Relationships: Momozono Nanami/Tomoe
Series: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146686
Kudos: 16





	Tomoe's Desire

Tomoe snuck into the shrine as quiet as he possibly could. His tail dragged across the wooden floor as he headed towards Nanami’s room. _‘It’s really late,_ ’ he muttered to himself, _‘I wonder if Lady Nanami is already tucked away.’_ Tomoe slowly slid open the door to Nanami’s room, and sure enough, she was sprawled out on her back, limbs in all different directions and hair a mess while she quietly snored.

_‘She never is a pretty sleeper is she?’_ Tomoe thought. The blanket she had been wearing was completely cast aside, leaving her in just a loose tank top and pajama shorts. Although her position was quite…peculiar, the way her legs were sprawled wide open gave Tomoe some _**ideas**_. He tried to just shoo them away as he always did, but there was a feeling inside him that just kept growing the more he looked at her. He _needed_ something.

Tomoe propped himself down next to Nanami, watching as she snored with her mouth wide open. She was in such a deep sleep that Tomoe was almost curious to see what would wake her up. He began by simply brushing some hair out of her face before slowly grazing his long nails down her neck, right shoulder, her side, and lastly her hips. His hand stopped right before the waistband of her shorts, and Tomoe grinned. He was really going to go through with it.

Tomoe leaned closer to Nanami, gently placing his fangs on her shoulder. A soft mewl came from her lips and he jumped back. _‘Did I wake her?’_ he thought, but a sudden snore pushed away any fears he had. With this confirmation that she was asleep, Tomoe smirked, and began to press little bites into her exposed neck and shoulder. He unintentionally drew blood on one particularly large bite in the crook of her neck, causing a malicious grin to slowly curl onto his lips. He licked his teeth, tasting the small drop of crimson left behind on his cool skin. The taste excited him, making him wonder what else he would possibly get away with. With this idea in mind, he slowly placed kisses down her chest, stopping at each breast to nibble and slightly suck each mound before continuing down her stomach. Nanami hummed, rubbing her thighs together, before continuing to snore - Tomoe taking this as an indication that he was doing an alright job. He hadn’t taken a mere human like this in hundreds of years, so her physical responses reassured him that he still had it in him.

When Tomoe’s lips finally reached the waistband, he carefully snuck one of his hands into her shorts and pulled slowly, getting them just low enough to give him access. Just looking at how beautiful Nanami was elicited a soft groan from Tomoe. She had wanted him for years at this point, and he never took her up on her desires _(save a kiss or two every now and then)_ until now. And just by taking one quick look, _**boy did he regret it**_.

His stomach began to swell with carnal desire, and he felt like he was going to lose control. He placed one of his fingers through Nanami’s folds to test the waters, and almost melted. She was _soaked_. This set Tomoe over the edge, and he plunged two fingers directly into her hole causing Nanami to let out a groggy moan. He began pumping in and out at a quick pace, curling his fingers every time he went in to abuse her g spot. Nanami’s legs began to flail and shake without her being aware enough to control them, so Tomoe pressed on her hips with his free hand. After a few more pumps, Tomoe began to rock himself back and forth on the floor for some kind of friction. He needed more than just his fingers inside of her.

  
But he didn’t quite want to go that far yet, despite his instincts. He wanted to take his sweet time with the Land God. He quickly pulled out his fingers, sniffing them and immediately shoving them into his own mouth, her slick merging with his saliva. “ _Fuck_ ,” he moaned. She tasted so fucking _**good**_. After cleaning his fingers the rest of the way he instantly plunged into Nanami, his tongue drawing circles on her clit, causing her to moan loudly in between snores.

Tomoe continued to dive into Nanami, his tongue going ever so deep inside her. Nanami shuddered, her breathing becoming more unstable. _She’s close_. Tomoe reached one of his hands up, beginning to rub circles on her clit with his thumb while keeping his tongue deep inside. This overstimulation caused Namani to cry out, thrusting her hips up towards Tomoe’s mouth. Tomoe moaned loudly in response, losing any self control he had left. His yokai instincts kicked in and he sped up ferociously as he growled into Nanami, the vibrations causing her to groan in response.

It only took mere moments after Tomoe increased his speed for Nanami to orgasm, her back arching as she gasped, shooting awake. Groggy, she looked around and went to move, only to feel extremely sensitive in between her legs. She gasped, wondering if her fantasy about Tomoe was actually reality.

_“Tomoe?”_ she managed, finally opening her eyes and stretching. She looked down, and felt herself beginning to pool, despite her release being just moments ago. Tomoe’s eyes glinted in the darkness, his stare terrifyingly inhuman.

_“Oh, so you’re finally awake?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So just for clarification for those who may have read this story before, I used to go by fluffyissleeping (the original pseudo this work was posted under). I deleted the work off of my profile because of major edits I wanted to make and it was just easier for me to take down the one shot and rework it. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the spiciness, and if you've read it before, I hope you liked this slight revision :)


End file.
